A Helping Hand
by Happyheart2
Summary: Mrs. Hughes is always thinking of and helping others. When she dedicates some of her time to the Russians in need of charity in the community will they play a hand in helping Charles find the courage he needs to tell Elsie he loves her?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own these characters, they belong to Fellowes. If they belonged to me this is what would happen in Series 5. I dedicate this story to my Chelsie Chums. You guys are Rock stars!**

Mrs. Hughes had been in a hurry. She was eager to get her morning tasks finished before the charity truck arrived. Mrs. Hughes had conducted a collection in London this past season to donate to the Russian refugees there. There was a great need at Downton as well for the influx of immigrants they had recently seen. Mrs. Hughes had asked Mrs. Crawley to assist in the cause, knowing that the woman thrived on "serving a purpose". Mrs. Hughes was collecting donations of the basic necessities needed for day to day life. Mrs. Crawley was more than happy to assist. She was always eager to help a soul in need. Compassion for others was a trait they both shared. Mrs. Crawley took it upon herself to enlist the help of Dr. Clarkson to take things a step further and provide the new immigrants with necessary health needs.

Elsie was strapped for time and could never stand to see a job undone. The hall had to be cleared so the volunteers were able to come in and carry the various donated items out to the truck. Instead of asking a hall boy, which there were none in sight, she took it upon herself to dispense of the dirty water in the buckets that were left in the hallway. Mr. Carson rushed to assist Mrs. Hughes when he saw her struggling with these buckets.

Since the season in London Mr. Carson had been more attentive to the needs and feelings of Mrs. Hughes. This "extra attention" did not go unnoticed by her In fact it set her on edge at times.

"It's alright, really Mr. Carson I can manage..." Elsie was determined more than ever to get these large buckets that were filled with dirty water down the drain, "How dare Charles think I can't do my job." She thought to herself growing more annoyed with him with every second that passed.

"I'm sure you can handle it Mrs. Hughes but there is no reason for you to have to carry these buckets about when the hall boys are supposed to be doing this work!" He raised his voice loud enough to make his point to any of the hall boys that may be close enough to hear and understand his frustration. Mr. Carson was struggling with Mrs. Hughes to hand over the buckets of dirty water she was carrying.

"You stubborn man, let go before ..." too late water had splashed out of the buckets spilling one completely onto the floor and all over the front of Charles' pants, soaking his socks and shoes. Elsie looked at the bucket in her hand then her gaze followed the water on the floor. Her mouth was gaping open, she was astonished. She noticed Charles' shoes were wet her gaze went up higher and she saw his pants were wet as well. She closed her eyes squeezing them shut to help her contain the giggles that were starting to build up inside her. It wasn't working; so she bit her bottom lip to contain the laughter that was ready to escape her and take over her entire body. She opened her eyes and saw the look of disbelief on Mr. Carson's face. That was her undoing. He stood as straight as a board with his arms to his side watching Elsie desperately trying to contain her emotions. She turned away from Charles so her back was now facing him. Her shoulders began to shake up and down. Charles scoffed and let out a huff of hot air from his chest. He was embarrassed that she was laughing at him.

"Pfft... I told you to let go of the bucket..." Elsie was now laughing so hard she was holding her belly and hunched over the sink trying to catch her breath. Charles was no longer embarrassed he was becoming increasingly angry.

" Well don't just stand there, please get me one of the towels next to you, I'm glad you find this all so funny."

This only made Elsie laugh even harder. "Oh...please... stop... you're making me...laugh even more. Relax Charles it's funny."

"How is it that my shoes getting ruined and my clothing getting all wet is so funny? It's a huge inconvenience!" Mrs. Hughes turned to look at Mr. Carson and as she did she slipped on the floor and fell right on her bottom.

"Ouch" Elsie snorted loudly and began hysterically laughing once again. The sight of her falling on her bum caused Mr. Carson to take in a big breath. Elsie heard for the first time the most endearing belly laugh she had ever heard escape from Charles. He gasped for air and desperately tried to speak but he couldn't find the words. Elsie's face was wrinkled so much from her smile reaching her ears. The giggles and gasps were the most beautiful sounds filling the the room. They were laughing as if they were going out of their minds.

Charles asked "Mrs. Hughes...are...You alright?...pfft..." There was no holding back, Charles lost control and allowed himself to laugh with all his soul. He began again..."Are...You...Ok...here let me...help you up..." He managed to gasp these words in between his giggles and snorts of laughter. He held out both his hands to her and she reached up and slowly began getting up still slipping on the floor beneath her as she tried to raise herself up steadying herself by holding on to his hands tightly. Charles couldn't take it , tears were falling from his eyes he was laughing so hard at the site before him. "Oh...My word...My stomach hurts...I...haven't laughed this much since...since ...I don't...remember..." At the realization of the words he just spoke Charles' laughter began to subside...Elsie was able to pull herself up with Mr. Carson's help...they were still giggling. Elsie's breathing steadied... She was still holding onto Mr. Carson's hands. She hurt her bum and all the laughing had made her a bit dizzy.

"I'm so sorry you got wet Mr. Carson, I shouldn't have been so stubborn." Now I've got quite a mess to clean up and the charity truck and Mrs. Crawley will be arriving soon." She smiled up at Charles while she shook her head at the sight before her. The back of her blouse and skirt were soaked and Charles was wet as well. His hair had gotten messy in the process. Elsie couldn't help but think how handsome the butler looked in his disheveled state.

" I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes I should have summoned one of the hall boys for you or not insisted I'd help. I just didn't want you to get hurt."

"Well, I did hurt my bum when I fell. I'll be soar later." Elsie sighed at the thought.

"You know, I really don't remember the last time I laughed so hard, I'm sorry you hurt yourself but I'm glad we had such a good laugh" another chuckle escaped him. "Thank you Elsie." It wasn't often they spoke each others first names and this made Elsie tightened her grip on his hands as a flush came over her. She felt a tingling sensation in her fingers. She cleared her throat and kept her gaze on their hands.

" Well, you're welcome Charles." They stood there for a few more seconds and Charles slowly let go of her hands. He hated the cold feeling that came over his palm as he let the tips of her fingers leave his. "Let's get this cleaned up, shall we?" Mr. Carson suggested.

"Thank you, I think that's a great idea." Elsie grabbed the towels and they both got on their hands and knees and began soaking up the water and squeezing it back into the buckets. The room was small making it difficult not to bump into each other. They were shoulder to shoulder. Both sneaking glances at the other. Elsie would let out a giggle when she thought about the look on Charles' face when he got wet and Charles chuckled when he heard Elsie giggle again.

"You have such a jolly laugh Mr. Carson. I wish we could hear it more often." Elsie leaned back on her legs bringing herself into a kneeling position as she made this shy confession. "I don't think I have ever heard you laugh like that."

"I haven't? Ever?" Mr. Carson was on his hands and knees staring at Elsie.

Mrs. Hughes let out a soft sigh as she swiped the loose hair from her forehead with the back if her hand..."No, you really haven't."

He stared at the housekeeper kneeling before him. She was so beautiful to him. There was no denying to himself any longer that his feelings for her were not only of friendship. He was only trying to help her, she was always reaching out and lending a helping hand to others after all. She was a fiery, stubborn woman. Charles smiled as he thought this to himself. Mr. Carson continued cleaning up the water when the last of the mess was cleaned up Charles helped Elsie soak the towels to save the laundry maids some work. They worked silently and diligently. Each one aware of the others presence and the effect they had on one another.

Mr. Carson wouldn't be fooling anyone if he admitted that nothing had changed between himself and Mrs. Hughes since their time spent together in London this past season. He was always fond of Mrs. Hughes and cherished their friendship dearly. Things had changed though since the day at the beach.

Mrs. Hughes always valued Mr. Carson as a good friend that she respected and cared for but she also felt the shift in their relationship and if she were honest it made her feel excited and nervous; sometimes even anxious. Mrs. Hughes was always a capable woman and Mr. Carson was always a gentleman and would never make Mrs. Hughes carry those buckets alone. However in the past he would have insisted a hall boy do the work; but now he runs to Elsie's aid himself and Mrs. Hughes had noticed.

"I want to apologize but if I have to be honest I'm not sorry one bit." Explained .

Charles was perplexed by her words. "I don't understand?"

"Well, I rather enjoyed that, hearing your laugh bellowing from you like that." Elsie chuckled again just thinking about It. Glancing down at her watch to avoid his gaze, being embarrassed he might notice her blushing, she noticed the time.

"Oh my, look at the time! I best get myself cleaned up Mrs. Crawley will be here shortly with the truck and volunteers."

Charles watched the selfless woman rush away. She was always ready to help others and this warmed his heart

TBC...

**Reviews and comments would be greatly appreciated. I don't know what I'm doing but I thought I'd try another story.(slaps myself in the forehead)**


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. Hughes made quick work of making herself look presentable. She gave herself a once over in her mirror and giggled as she thought about Charles and his infectious belly laughing. She hurried back down hoping that Mrs. Crawley and the volunteers hadn't arrived yet.

She walked past Mr. Carson's office and glanced in. Charles was standing in front of his mirror combing his hair while whistling a little tune. He caught Mrs. Hughes' s reflection in the mirror smiling at him. He chuckled and glanced back at her shaking his head back and forth as he placed his comb down. She caught his glance and gave a small giggle and proceeded to her office to gather her list of donations. Mr. Carson couldn't help think how funny that episode was; remembering how he had to steady her and watched her struggle to keep her balance while her feet were slidding from underneath her. He chuckled again, this time loud enough for Elsie to hear all the way into her office.

Elsie heard his chuckle, she grabbed her list and as she walked past his office on her way outside to meet the donation truck and Mrs. Crawley. She yelled out to Mr. Carson, "I don't know how I'm going to carry on today, I keep laughing too just thinking about it." Letting out a loud laugh as she walked outside. She had made it outside just in time.

Mrs. Crawley's car had just arrived followed by a truck to gather the donations. Mrs. Hughes was busy giving her list one last look, she didn't notice Mr. Carson was standing at attention next to her. For a man with such a large stature he was light on his feet. James had quickly made his way to the car and assisted Mrs. Crawley out if her vehicle.

"Good Morning Mrs. Crawley", Mrs. Hughes greeted Isobel with a warm smile.

"Good morning Mrs. Hughes, Carson. I have two volunteers with me, will we be needing anymore help Mrs. Hughes?"

Mrs. Hughes began to answer but Mr. Carson interjected "I will be glad to be of assistance and James can help as well."

Mrs. Hughes wasn't expecting that but she was glad fir the help.

"Oh good! I was wondering Carson, would it be possible to visit with George for a bit while the truck is being loaded, it's such a lovely day I was hoping to enjoy the outdoors with him a bit."

This warmed Mrs. Hughes' s heart more than she had expected something like this would. Mrs. Hughes was sure Mrs. Crawley was a very "hands on " mother that didn't require the need of a nanny and it was sweet to see her wanting to spend as much time as possible with George. Even if she couldn't stay and spend hours with him she would spare a moment to greet the boy every time she visited.

"Of course Mrs. Crawley, let me take you to Barrow and he will take you to see him."Charles opened the door of the Abbey to escort Mrs. Crawley in.

Two men stepped out side of the truck, that had arrived behind Mrs. Crawley's vehicle, one was dressed as though he had been working on a farm he appeared a bit dusty. The other had on a clean casual suit and tie. He was older than the dusty didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Hughes that both men were very handsome.

The farmer was speaking what Mrs. Hughes had assumed was Russian. The dusty looking man had said something and gave a side glance and smile to the other Russian who was walking towards him. The man in the suit chuckled and shook his head at him while he swatted his hand at him and smiled. It looked as though these two men were having a giddy day as well. The man in the suit approached Elsie. He removed his hat exposing a thick head of lush salt and pepper hair. He ran his hands through it making an attempt to put it back in place from being messed up by the hat. Extending his hand to Mrs. Hughes he introduce himself.

"Good day , I'm Sergei Kurigan." Glancing back to his helper and to Mrs. Hughes again he introduced him as well, " And this is my friend Ivan Demyanova. Nice to meet you...Miss?" The gentleman was holding her hand like it was a piece of delicate China, fearing he may break it. It was a most gentlemanly handshake. His accent was strong and so different to Mrs. Hughes. She wanted to hear him speak again. Mrs. Hughes was intrigued by the handsome stranger's accent and eyes. His eyes were gorgeous green orbs.

"Oh, it is Mrs...Mrs. Hughes." Upon hearing the use of Mrs. Ivan let out a chuckle and spoke Russian again to Mr. Kurigan.

Elsie watched their playful banter and she was curious what was being said. "I beg your pardon?" Mrs. Hughes said smiling at the two strangers.

Their chuckles brought a smile to her face and increased her curiosity. Sergei was still holding Elsie's hand. Mrs. Hughes was so fascinated by what they were saying she didn't realize he still had a hold on her. Sergie looked at Mrs. Hughes apologetically.

"Forgive us, it's rude to be speaking Russian in front of you when you don't understand. Ivan understands a little bit of English but he has a difficult time speaking. He isn't confident he is being understood."

"What did he say?" Mrs. Hughes asked

"He said, all the beautiful ones are married. You are out of luck old man." He looked down at Mrs. Hughes hand and gently let it go.

Mr. Carson had just returned from the house and witnessed the entire exchange between the three of them. Mrs. Hughes wasn't about to show that she was flattered by the attention and compliment she was just given but she was. She was so distracted by the Russians she didn't hear the gravel crunching under Mr. Carson's feet as he approached the small group.

Mrs. Hughes replied with a shy smile as she avoided their gaze, "I'm not married, Mrs. is my title, as I'm the housekeeper here and I am called Mrs. by title only."

Ivan asked Sergei what she said and Sergei answered him with Mrs. Hughes' response which elicited a hearty laugh from Ivan who then slapped Sergei in the back as he said a few more Russian words and turned around to grab some ropes to help secure the load they were picking up.

Mrs. Hughes shook her head indicating she didn't understand the exchange again and wanting another translation. Sergei look a bit embarrassed now but didn't want to lie. The Butler was standing there and based on the expression his face was showing he didn't need to know any Russian to understand that Ivan was a big flirt and what he was suggesting.

"He said I may have a chance after all."

TBC... Please continue to read and review. Your reviews help shape the story.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsie cleared her throat and ran her hands down the front of her skirt folding them in front of her in a dainty manner. Hoping the flush that was creeping up on her neck wasn't too noticeable. Elsie didn't know how to handle this flirtation, she can't say anyone had flirted so outright with her in a very long time. She was actually enjoying the attention from the two handsome men.

Charles let Mrs. Crawley into the Abbey and summoned Barrows to take her to see George. He made his way back outside and could see two men speaking with Mrs. Hughes. The older man was holding Mrs. Hughes' hand. He quickened his pace, as he approached them he heard the man was flirting with Mrs. Hughes. "_This one is a smooth talker...she doesn't even realize I'm standing right next to her...I think she may be enjoying this."_ He clenched his teeth, thinking to himself and took a deep breath. He glared at Ivan, when he realized the flirting was being instigated by the young rugged looking one.

Clearing his throat he extended his arm and introduced himself to the man in the suit. Hoping to put an end to the flirtation and get him to let go of Elsie's hand; however the young dusty looking one didn't stop there, he went as far as to suggest that Sergei actually stood a chance with Mrs. Hughes! Carson quickly composed himself and shook himself out if his thoughts.

"Good day sir, I'm Charles Carson the Butler."

"Pleased to meet you Mr. Carson, I'm Sergei Kurigan, this is my helper Ivan."

Kurigan didn't bother to formally introduce his friend he was already annoyed with him for embarrassing him in front of Mrs. Hughes and he didn't think the butler cared either way if he knew Ivan's last name. Mrs. Hughes was embarrassed as well but she was flattered. Ivan called her beautiful and what woman doesn't appreciate a compliment like that. Especially from a younger very handsome man. After all Charles has never told her she was beautiful or did anything to indicate he might think she was beautiful to him. She never got her hopes up when it came to Charles Carson. They had been working together over twenty years now. Things have seemed to shift between them a bit. Charles was a little more attentive to Elsie and appeared to be more sensitive towards her feelings but he's never told her he thought she was beautiful.

"Well, we are on a tight schedule Mr. Kuragin. I do not wish to rush you but we must work diligently it will be lunch time soon." Charles wanted them gone. Once the goods were taken away they didn't have to see them or deal with them again.

Elsie checked off her list and kept track of what was sent into the truck. She tried to help carry some items out of the house but none of the men would hear of it.

Nanny and Mrs. Crawley had come out with master George in his pram. Isobel was ever so proud to be pushing her grandson along. Mrs. Hughes approached her to inform her of the progress they were making filling the truck and to give her the list of items.

Mrs. Crawley asked Mrs. Hughes, "Mrs. Hughes, I can't seem to pull myself away from George today. He is being so pleasant today. I was hoping to stay and feed him his lunch, however Mr. Kurigan and Mr. Demyanov need me to take them to the neighboring estates for other donations, would it be possible if they ate with the servants during your tea time while I stay a bit longer with George?"

It was so heartwarming to see Isobel spoiling George with her attention. Mrs. Hughes couldn't help but beam at the thought. To think that not even a year ago Mrs. Crawley had lost her only only son to tragedy. She felt numb to the world and felt she had lost her purpose in life. Today she was glowing with love for this child and reaching out to help others, finding her purpose once again.

Mrs. Hughes thought it would be cruel to turn her down and there was always room for guests at Downton.

"Of course Mrs. Crawley, I will inform Mrs. Patmore that there will be two more at tea with us today. If you will excuse me I will let her know."

Elsie was a little nervous to be dropping this on Mrs. Patmore last minute but she knew how to calm Beryl down. Once she told her the gentlemen were easy on the eyes Beryl didn't seem to mind.

It was Charles' reaction that surprised her a little. "She did what?" He nearly shouted.

"Calm down Mr. Carson. It would be terribly rude if they heard or thought that they serve not welcome to stay for tea. Mrs. Crawley will not be long. They certainly can not proceed to their next destination with out her!" Elsie whispered. Mrs. Hughes had placed her palm on his arm and this instantly calmed him. "Honestly what has gotten into you, Mr. Carson?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes., It must be my hunger doing the talking."

Mrs. Patmore and Daisy had set out tea for everyone. The two guest were sitting across from Mrs. Hughes. Mrs. Patmore had entered with the tray of sandwiches and when she caught a glimpse of the two handsome men before her there was no stopping her.

"Hello there..." Mrs. Patmore exclaimed with a smile that stretched ear to ear. "Mrs. Hughes was right when she said you two were easy on the eyes."

This caused Mrs. Hughes to gasp out loud, she was mortified that Mrs. Patmore just made that declaration. The servants at the table all began to giggle nervously waiting for Mr. Carson to scold her for her impropriety. Mrs. Hughes found her napkin very interesting all of a sudden.

Mr. Carson cleared his throat very loudly, as he glared at Mrs. Patmore. Mrs. Patmore turned her back to Mr. Carson ignoring him completely. She began passing the tray of sandwiches around the table serving Mr. Carson first when she got to the handsome Russians she told them they could take two. Mrs. Patmore was being overly friendly. Mrs Hughes bit her bottom lip trying to contain her chuckle. She didn't want to encourage anyone else to laugh. Mr. Carson immediately chimed in turning his nose down at her and raising his eyebrows in annoyance.

"You didn't offer me a second sandwich Mrs. Patmore."

"You could use to lose a stone or two, weren't you complaining your pants had to be taken out a bit in the waist just the other day? You aren't bad looking yourself Mr. Carson but their accents and good looks blow you right out the water."

The entire room burst out into a roar of laughter. Mr. Carson sat with his mouth gaping open and speechless. Mrs. Hughes sat with her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth desperately trying to contain the laughter that was threatening to escape her. _"What has come over Beryl today?"_ Mrs. Hughes thought to herself.

Ivan looked over to Sergei who was sitting with his head down chuckling with the others, he was nervously smiling because he knew something funny was going on but he wasn't quite sure of what was being said. He put his hand on Sergei' s shoulder to get his attention. In Russian he asked what was being said. When Sergei explained the situation. Ivan let out a hearty laugh. He stood from his chair and hugged Mrs. Patmore giving her a big kiss on her cheek! There was no way to contain everyone's laughter. The entire room was in hysterics and Mrs. Patmore smacked Ivan with her kitchen towel on his arm as they chuckled.

"Oh go on with ya, sit and finish your lunch you cheeky devil."

Sergei and Ivan laughed and continued eating their sandwiches not daring to make eye contact with Mr. Carson who was scolding everyone around the table for laughing.

"Mr. Kurigan, if you could please tell your friend that his behavior was unacceptable and inappropriate."

Ivan looked over at Sergei with a straight face. He had a feeling the tone at the table had changed do to his actions. Sergei explained what Mr. Carson had said to him. Ivan sat pensive for a few seconds and responded to Sergei. Sergei shook his head no at Ivan as he smirked at him trying to fight back a smile. He looked at Mrs. Hughes whom was now sitting staring at her sandwich and sneaking glances at Ivan and himself. He looked back at Mr. Carson and told him Ivan's response.

" Mr. Carson, Ivan begs for your forgiveness, he says he can't help himself when a beautiful woman is in his presence and feeds him not only one but two sandwiches he can't help but fall in love."

Ivan winked at Mrs. Patmore and the entire room chuckled again. Elsie let out a loud laugh and slapped her hand on the table she couldn't hold it in any longer. Charles rose from the table and stormed off. None of the servants bothered to get up when he left they were so distracted. Mrs. Hughes had to calm herself down and brought the room to order.

They had just enough time to finish lunch before they got on with their day. When lunch was over Mrs. Hughes dismissed the servants and sent them on their way.

Standing in the servants hall while the maids cleared the table Mrs. Hughes conversed with the guests.

"I don't know how you get any work done with Ivan around, he is so jovial." She smiled remembering the look on Mr. Carson's face when Ivan embraced Beryl and kissed her.

Sergei became serious now and responded to Mrs. Hughes in an even voice. "Ivan has been through so many hardships at such a young age Mrs. Hughes, it surprises me that he can still find humor and joy in such simple things in life at all. He is a special friend and I learn from him about life everyday. I apologize if he comes on a bit strong but I wouldn't ask him to change anything about himself."

"Nor should he change Mr. Sergei, it was fun having you both join us today." Elsie walked Ivan and Mr. Kurigan back to the truck in comfortable silence where they saw Charles had been chatting with Mrs. Crawley.

"I hear lunch was quite eventful." Mrs. Crawley held back a smile that was threatening to appear. Mr. Carson was quite upset, she could tell by how he explained the events that occurred at lunch.

Before they left Mrs. Crawley wanted to ask and inform Mrs. Hughes of few more things.

"Mrs. Hughes, I failed to mention that Mr. Kurigan will be assisting you in your tutoring. In fact Ivan and his wife will be your first pupils. There are some others that will be attending the sessions as well. I think you will be an enormous help to him." Mrs. Hughes smiled and responded politely.

"I'm looking forward to helping out where I am needed. If you will excuse me I'm already very behind in my work. It was a pleasure meeting you both. I guess I will be seeing you on my next half day which is this coming Friday." She shook their hands and ran down to the kitchen to speak with Beryl.

Mr. Carson sent the guests on their way and returned into the house.

"Beryl! How could you do that to him?" Elsie asked her friend while trying her best to hold back her smile and shaking her head back and forth.

"Oh he was asking for it. Mr. Carson is always so straight laced, he can't take a joke. You know in all my years here I have never heard that man laugh!" It's not normal I tell you. It's like he's a statue with no emotions at all, always the same expression."

What Beryl had stated sounded harsh, but it was partly true until this morning. Mrs. Hughes heard him laugh, a big beautiful, full on belly laugh. Maybe Mrs. Patmore didn't see it but Mrs. Hughes knew that deep down inside there was more to Charles that any of them had seen in the 20 odd years they've all worked together. She had the pleasure of seeing just a glimpse of it. She wished Charles would let others see it sometimes.

TBC

**Please read and review! I'd appreciate it. Thank you to Meyra93 for pointing out my mistake with the surname Demyanova, I'll change it to Demyanov :-).**

**Again let me know what you think, your reviews shape the story :-).**


	4. Chapter 4

Charles had been in a foul mood the rest of the day. Snapping at anyone that crossed his path even if they weren't doing anything that warranted a scolding.

Beryl had pushed it. She had taken things too far. It wasn't the teasing about needing to lose a stone or two that bothered him. She started at the table by commenting that Elsie had told her the men were easy on the eyes. Elsie thought they were handsome and Beryl said so. Mrs. Hughes noticed these men, she found them attractive and that is what bothered Charles. Elsie seemed to be enjoying herself at lunch, watching Beryl being extra gracious to the visitors. This is what had Charles discomposed.

It was late and he sat in his office with his head tilted back as he sat in his chair, his hands were gripping the arm rests on his chair as he sat pensively. Thoughts of Mrs. Hughes holding Mr. Kurigan's hand when he came back outside today, Elsie laughing when Sergei translated for Ivan, replayed in his mind. He couldn't stop these thoughts. She was going to be spending her half days off with them too. He was growing more and more unsettled as he thought about it. Charles scolded himself. _"Stop it, you have no understanding with her, you have no claim to her. She is a beautiful woman afterall...does it really surprise you she was getting this attention today? She is a woman and has thoughts and feelings why wouldn't she feel something for someone attractive?"_

There was a light knock on the door. Charles looked up it was Mrs. Patmore. "Mr. Carson, may I come in?" She asked as she wrung her apron in her hands.

"Certainly Mrs. Patmore." Charles continued to look up at the ceiling he didn't even look at her. "What is it?"

"Mr. Carson, about today, I'm sorry. I don't know what got into me. I got carried away." Beryl was nervous and so upset with herself. Yes they are friends and sometimes friends joke and tease but she knew she had gone too far.

Charles grunted and sighed as he slowly brought his head down to look at her. "I remember you recently telling me that every woman needs someone to pay attention to her, preferably in a manner that is not entirely proper. It's alright Mrs. Patmore, I think I understand. Goodnight." Charles tilted his head back again and starred at the ceiling once again. Thinking to himself, sometimes it is nice to be noticed. He enjoyed the attention this morning when Elsie told him she liked hearing his laugh.

Mrs. Patmore responded softly "Good night Mr. Carson." She would make it up to him tomorrow and bake him something a little special. She left without saying another word.

Shortly after, Mrs. Hughes tapped on his door, he was a bear this afternoon and avoided Mrs. Hughes. He had a feeling she had something to do with Mrs. Patmore apologizing to him.

"Would you mind a little company?" She didn't really wait for an answer she entered anyway. He pointed to the chair on the other side of his desk. "What a crazy start to the morning, it's a miracle we stayed on schedule." Elsie was remembering their morning filled with laughter especially Charles' big belly laugh.

Charles nodded and watched Elsie. He was admiring her. Ivan was right. She is so beautiful. He couldn't stay upset for long. "I'm not surprised Mrs. Hughes, this household runs like a well oiled machine, I didn't doubt for a moment that you couldn't get the task done perfectly." This was how Mr. Carson complimented Mrs. Hughes, these were the qualities that he loved and that meant so much to him. Mrs. Hughes always thought these types of compliments were Charles' way of "flirting" with her. She was right.

"Lunch was a comical affair." Mrs. Hughes lets out a loud sigh. "Yes... I think I may have been rude to our guests. I'm just not used to this forwardness. Everything seemed to be such a joke to them." Charles wondered if Elsie felt the same way.

"Hmm...I know, but Mr. Carson from the little bit that Mr. Kurigan has told me I think I understand why he seemed so exuberant . Ivan has had a very harsh life...perhaps he's had enough of the pain and suffering and doesn't take life for granted like most of us do, he has a greater appreciation of things. He doesn't waste his energy crying or worrying. From the sounds of it he's had more than his fair share of bad times."

"Yes, I understand but it doesn't excuse his impropriety at the table, hugging and kissing Mrs. Patmore like that." Charles sounded like he was getting riled up again.

"Charles you know it was all in jest, maybe we take things too seriously. Maybe they can teach us something about letting go more often, like this morning in the laundry room?" She let out a soft giggle, hoping to remind him of this morning's events before the truck arrived.

Charles smiled as he remembered Elsie losing her footing again. He chuckled. "That was very funny. You should have seen yourself, it looked as though your feet were running away from your body. " He chuckled again.

Elsie giggled "I'm glad you had a good laugh at my expense!"

He rose from his chair and she did as well. They both made their way to leave the office. It was late and tomorrow was going to be even busier. Mr. Carson turned off the light in his office and they made their way to the stairs towards their bedrooms.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes I shouldn't be laughing you could have been hurt."

"Don't be sorry, it was very funny. I'm sorry you got all wet. But like I stated this morning it was well worth it to hear you laugh like that. I hope I get to hear more of your laugh." She finished shyly. "Good night Mr. Carson. "

Mr. Carson looked as though he wanted to say more but he held back and replied, "Goodnight Mrs. Hughes, sleep well"

The rest of the week was as busy as ever. Elsie finished cleaning and reorganizing the now free space they had acquired from making the donations. New items were being delivered to the Abbey to replace the old goods and it was Mrs. Hughes' responsibility to go through the deliveries and keep tract that the correct items were being delivered and put away in the proper place. Any new linens that came to the home were washed and put away so they were ready when needed. Elsie worked silently and her mind wandered while she was doing these boring monotonous tasks. Today she was day dreaming about a different life. One where she was in a cottage of her own putting her own sheets away and cleaned her own home. She was deep in thought and didn't hear Mr. Carson, he placed his hand on her shoulder and startled her.

"Mrs. Hughes, I'm not sure you are aware of the time but don't you have somewhere to be soon? Today is your half day off." He removed his hand from her shoulder.

She felt a shiver as his warm hand left her body. She tilted her head back and looked up the ceiling letting out an annoyed sigh.

This reaction surprised Mr. Carson "Weren't you looking forward to some time off?"

She looked at him and gave him a half smile " Yes I suppose so, but I just want to be finished with all of this work so that I didn't have to come back to it." She sighed in frustration.

"Everyday it is the same thing isn't it? Same routine, same chores, same faces we see everyday, and on your half day you still want to stay here and finish your work? Don't waste another minute here go and enjoy your day. The work will be here tomorrow." Mr. Carson finished his little lecture and left Elsie to finish up and get on with the rest of her day.

Elsie rolled her eyes and put away the last of the items she was going to touch today.

Once she was outside and feeling the warmth of the sun across her face she was happy to have the rest if her day to herself, well at least some of her day to herself. As she walked to the school she grew more and more anxious about what she was to expect. As the school came into sight Mrs. Hughes watched the small group of people waiting outside watching a quarrel between four people, two that she happened to recognize were Richard and Isobel.

She could hear Dr. Clarkson begging Mrs. Crawley to calm down.

TBC

** Sorry for making you wait for this update it was difficult to find the time this weekend to write. Thank you for reading. If you have read it leave a review, let me know what you're thinking.**


	5. Chapter 5

Mrs. Hughes walked faster as she saw the spectacle unfolding before her. The small crowd of foreigners were huddled together watching and listening as Mrs. Crawley and Dr. Clarkson were arguing with the headmaster of the school and a local parent of a student that attends the school.

Mrs. Hughes caught Mr. Kurigan's gaze and giving him a puzzled look she walked over to the little group. They were whispering and hushing each other. As she approached Mr. Kurigan she observed his stressed expression.

"What is all this about? What has happened?" Mrs. Hughes asked him , she was curious to find out.

Mr. Kurigan tilted his hat at Mrs. Hughes and gestured for her to join him a little bit away from the group. He feared Ivan might understand a few words and didn't wish to upset him and risk having the crowd follow Ivan' s lead if he became agitated.

"Mrs. Hughes, it appears that the parents are uneasy about the refugees using the school house." Mr. Kurigan was angry.

Mrs. Hughes noticed his nose was flaring and his breathing was labored. He was now rubbing his forehead and shaking his head from side to side in disbelief and frustration.

"Calm down Mr. Kurigan, I'm sure Mrs. Crawley and Dr. Clarkson can resolve this misunderstanding." Mrs. Hughes had tapped his arm gently hoping she could keep him calm. He looked as though he was ready to interject in this dispute and Elsie felt that would only make matters worse due to the state he was in.

"Really, trust them to handle this, I'm sure we can resolve the issues calmly in a manner that will please everyone" Mrs. Hughes pleaded with Mr. Kurigan.

Kurigan spoke in a hushed, agitated and hurried way to Mrs. Hughes, "We have been forced to leave our homeland, some of us barely making it out of there alive while others left loved ones behind. We came to this country not to hurt anyone we just want to start over and find peace again. We mean no harm. " Kurigan's accent was as strong as ever but there was no misunderstanding what he was saying or feeling.

Elsie saw the pain in his eyes and heard the anger in his voice. "I think it's best you let them handle it and maybe you should try to calm your friends down." The foreigners were growing restless and they may not have known what exactly was being said but they soon came to their own conclusions.

As Mrs. Hughes approached Richard and Isobel she heard the headmaster reprimanding Mrs. Crawley.

"Mrs. Crawley, there is no need for insults." Shouted Mr. Williams.

"Mrs. Crawley please calm down!" Richard had now raised his voice to be heard over the shouting.

Mrs. Hughes watched back and forth and was able to make out what was going on. They were all shouting each others cases to one another and not coming to any agreements or conclusions.

Mrs. Hughes tried to be polite at first as she interjected "Excuse me...can... excuse me... can someone please..." no one was hearing her nor were they listening to each other. Mrs. Hughes was becoming increasingly frustrated. She finally had had the last straw. This is not how she intended to spend her half day.

Mrs. Hughes brought her two fingers to her mouth and inhailed deeply, exhaling forcefully, she let out an ear piercing whistle. The sound immediately hushed Kurigan and his friends along with Mrs. Crawley and present crew. Mr. Williams received the brunt of the whistle right in his ear.

Ivan let out a snort while holding in a chuckle, upon seeing that the whistle had come from none other than little Mrs. Hughes. Mr. Kurigan quickly hushed him with an elbow to the belly, he was trying to conceal his own smirk.

Mrs. Hughes shot them both a look to hush them as well. "What on earth are you all going on about?" Elsie looked from side to side making eye contact with all of them. They were all looking at her in disbelief.

"How did you do that?" Asked Mrs. Crawley as she lifted her fingers towards her face and then after giving it a second thought stopped herself from trying to whistle like that.

Rolling her eyes at Isobel, Elsie turned her attention to everyone else standing before her. Lifting up her hand, Mrs. Hughes pleaded, "ah, ah, ah...one at a time...I'm warning you." What she was threatening them for or with she wasn't quite so sure but she needed to sound convincing to make sure they knew she meant business.

She looked over at Dr. Clarkson he was gripping his hat and his hair was a mess. Poor man was so annoyed he was pulling his hair in frustration. "Mrs. Hughes, let me explain. It appears that the parents do not agree with the school being used after hours by the refugees!" Dr. Clarkson exclaimed as he tried calming Mrs. Crawley who was having a difficult time holding her tongue.

"They are being unreasonable!" Mrs. Crawley shouted.

Mrs. Hughes shot Mrs. Crawley a look that immediately shut Isobel up. Mrs. Hughes approached the headmaster who was still holding his hand up to his ear and the parent standing next them, the parent spoke loudly enough so the immigrants could hear, "We don't know these people, we can't just let anyone into our school. Why should we trust them?" The man standing next to the head master was indignant and was obviously pulling the head masters strings. He seemed to be speaking on the behalf of the majority of the parents.

Mr. Williams had had enough. From the moment the parents heard he was going to be opening up the school to help the refugees he met resistance from the families he worked for. They were basing their decisions on fear and ignorance."I'm sorry Mrs. Hughes my hands are tied." I work for these families that send their children to school here. I want nothing more than to help these people, but I think it is best for everyone if we think of another place to teach them."

Elsie wasn't going to give up just yet it was worth one more try. She turned her attention to the parent standing next to Mr. Williams. He was glaring at the group of foreigners with a disgusted look on his face. Elsie thought she had nothing else to lose by trying. She knew no one else could get through to him, the likelihood of her succeeding was slim to none.

"Mr.?" Elsie asked as she broke his gaze.

"It's, Mulgrew. Paul Mulgrew." He answered her gruffly.

"Mr. Mulgrew, I can assure you that nothing will be disturbed in the school with myself, Dr. Clarkson , Mrs. Crawley and Mr. William's as chaperones we will make sure of that. Everything will be left the way it was. We take full responsibility." Mrs. Hughes pleaded with the ma; hoping that he couldn't possibly object if some of the local people were to chaperone the foreigners.

"I think we are done here. I am done discussing this. It's best if you find a different place to hold your social gathering." Mr. Mulgrew spat angrily at Mrs. Hughes. He did not want to hear any more about it. He turned his gaze to Mr. Williams who appeared to have accepted defeat on the matter.

She took a step backwards almost tripping. She didn't expect him to growl at her that way. Mr. Kurigan and Dr. Clarkson quickly made their way to Mrs. Hughes. She wasn't going to let Mulgrew have the last word or intimidate them like this.

"I hope you never need a favor from your fellow man!" She shouted at him as he was walking away.

He swiftly turned around and walked angrily towards Mrs. Hughes waving his hat at her. "These people are NOT my fellow man! Do I make myself clear?"

Mr. Kurigan and Dr. Clarkson grabbed Mrs. Hughes' arms as she lunged forward to speak her mind again practically lifting her off of the ground. Her legs were no longer touching the path beneath her.

"Believe me Mr. Mulgrew, they don't want to be here as much as you don't want them here." Elsie shouted back. Her anger boiling inside of her as she was struggling with the men holding her back to let her go.

"I suggest you leave Mr. Mulgrew, don't worry we won't be going into the school. We are finished here." Mr. William's demanded, finally finding his voice.

"Gentlemen, I think it's safe to let me go." Elsie asked Dr. Clarkson and Mr. Kurigan.

They gently settled her down. Mr. Mulgrew was gone. He left everyone feeling whitewashed.

"What now?" Mrs. Crawley wondered how were they going to help these people learn English without the proper teaching materials?

"We need to think of something to tell them. They will be frustrated and angry by yet another set back. I'm not sure how much more they can endure." Mr. Kurigan felt disappointed for his friends.

"Well since we've no building to use or materials let's use the outdoors as our classroom! Today is a lovely day after all." Explained Mrs. Hughes.

Mr. Kurigan explained the situation to the people that were there to learn. There was a mix of emotions but the common feeling they all felt was one of defeat. When Mr. Kurigan explained that Mrs. Hughes, Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Crawley were going to continue to help find a solution they were still able to remain hopeful. They wanted nothing more than to be in their own homeland but since their government had made that impossible they were determined to succeed in England and have a fresh start. What other choice did they have?

"Well no time like the present, Mr. Kurigan will you be as so kind to introduce us to our pupils? Haste makes waste. I would like to start teaching as soon as possible." Mrs. Hughes kindly asked Mr. Kurigan .

"But Mrs. Hughes, how do you propose we teach without materials?" Asked Dr. Clarkson.

"Nature will be our material and the outdoors our classroom." She explained cheerfully.

Dr. Clarkson and Mrs. Crawley were not as optimistic as Mrs. Hughes.

Mr. Kurigan introduced everyone to their students. Elsie was going to be teaching Ivan and his pregnant wife Kata. Kata was lovely, she had gorgeous blue eyes and blond hair. She reminded her of Anna with her small features except for her protruding belly. Once the introductions were made Mrs. Hughes began her lesson. She thought it would be best for her pupils to concentrate on a few words at a time and since Kata was expecting she thought it best they learned words pertaining to their condition first. She pointed to Kata' s belly and gestured with her arms as though she was cradling an infant in her arms and said very slowly "baby."

Ivan and his wife looked at each other as it dawned on them what their teacher was trying to explain. They smiled sweetly at each other and looking back at Mrs. Hughes they repeated after her. "Bay-beea?"

"Very good!" Mrs. Hughes said clasping her hands together in praise.

It wasn't going to be easy especially since there wasn't much time she could offer them, but the satisfaction Mrs. Hughes felt made it all well worth while. She hoped her peers would come up with a solution to the classroom situation. It wasn't going to be any fun teaching or learning in the rain.

Mrs. Hughes had managed to teach them the English words for baby, mother, father, and Doctor. It wasn't much with the time allowed but it was enough in case an emergency were to arise they could at least ask for a doctor. Once they figured out where to acquire some school materials and a building to teach in they could begin teaching their students how to read and write. Elsie had every confidence that Mrs. Crawley would think of something.

Mrs. Hughes said her goodbyes to Mrs. Crawley.

"Thank for trying to talk some sense into that horrible man today. If we met resistance here I fear we will meet it all over the village. I'm sure the Vicar will feel the backlash from some parishioners if he allows us to use the church, the library is most likely out of the question as well." Mrs. Crawley sighed.

"Be positive, we will think of something." Smiled Mrs. Hughes.

"Would you ladies like a ride home?" Dr. Clarkson asked as he approached the two woman chatting.

Mrs. Crawley accepted immediately. Mrs. Hughes declined she wanted to enjoy the fresh air and walk home to the Abbey.

Mr. Kurigan was walking the same way as Mrs. Hughes was. He was being accompanied by Ivan and Kata.

"Would you mind some company on your way home Mrs. Hughes? We are walking the same direction." Mr. Kurigan asked politely.

"That would be nice." Mrs. Hughes accepted the offer.

Ivan and Kata walked hand in hand on the path. Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Kurigan were following behind in silence enjoying the fresh summer air. It had been quite an emotionally discouraging day thus far. The light warm breeze and quiet stroll was exactly what everyone needed to relax.

Kata pointed to a patch of corn poppies that were a lovely shade of red growing in a field. Ivan kissed his wife's hand that he was holding and dashed away into the open field. Kata giggled as she watched her man go into the tall grass and pick two small bunches of the brightly colored flowers. Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Kurigan stopped walking and stood with Kata as she spoke in Russian to them and Mr. Kurdistan politely translated for Mrs. Hughes.

"I mentioned the beautiful color of the flowers growing in the field and he took off like a rabbit to fetch me some so that I may touch them, he is so superstitious." Mr. Kurigan laughed as he translated what Kata had said to Mrs. Hughes.

"What is this superstition all about?" Asked Mrs. Hughes.

Mr. Kurigan explained, " You must give in to all the pregnant woman's cravings or the baby will be born with a birthmark of the thing the pregnant woman was denied. Ivan is picking the flower so that Kata may touch it and smell it and the baby will be born free of marks."

Ivan returned in a flash and handed a small bunch of flowers to his lovely wife, who immediately touched the petals and brought them to her nose. She smiled widely and kissed him on the cheek. Ivan beamed at her lovingly.

He smiled at Mrs. Hughes and handed her the second bunch of flowers and said something to her in Russian. Mrs. Hughes looked at Mr. Kurigan waiting for a translation to be given.

Mr. Kurigan translated shyly and quietly for Mrs. Hughes. "He said, beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman."

Ivan and Kata proceeded walking ahead while Mr. Kurigan stood in the path admiring the face of the lovely woman before him as she kept her gaze on the flowers in her hand.

Tbc...

**Authors notes: A few things first off...thanks to Geordielass and her help with the history lesson I needed regarding the Russian immigration in England. I greatly appreciate all your help buddy! This is what I gathered from from her: The political turmoil in Russia many grand houses were attacked and burned to the ground many nobles were killed or lost family members. They would have been very lucky to escape. Britain fought against the communists in the Russian Civil War 1918-21 (along with many tsarist supporters from Russia) and so although series 5 is a few years later- some of these refugees may have fought with the British against the communists in the Russian Civil war. In the 1920s when the communists took over in USSR, those from the elite, landed gentry were stripped of their wealth, estates etc. These were people who were supporters of the monarchy who had been deposed in 1917- the Tsars, the Romanovs. Therefore, many fled to Britain and other European countries to escape persecution from the Bolsheviks (communists). So many of the Russians that were coming into England were actually well off in their own country. They were victims of xenophobia wherever they went. Which is common when any new group of people make their new home in a foreign country. So let's keep this in mind as the story progresses. **

**The pregnancy superstition I wrote about is also an Italian superstition. So if you craved pizza you had to eat some pizza or the baby would be born with a birthmark of a pizza on it some where...I craved pizza and the smell of certain flowers especially begonias, so every time I saw begonias I would touch them and smell them and I'm happy to say my children are free of birthmarks ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A longer chapter this time, sorry to make you wait. I will get the next chapter up ASAP with lots of Chelsie in it for you. Thanks for being so patient and for sticking with me.**

Katya and Ivan continued on their stroll home. Ivan was holding his wife's hand and leaned in to kiss her cheek. The love birds walked ahead not noticing anything around them except each other. Ivan turned, looking back at Mrs. Hughes and Mr. Kurigan in the distance, he exclaimed, "I will see you back at the farm my friend!" While waving goodbye.

Mr. Kurigan didn't look away from Mrs. Hughes' face as she admired the flowers in her hand. She wasn't really admiring the flowers. She was still stunned at what Ivan had said and how Mr. Kurigan translated it to her. She could feel him watching her. Gently shaking her head back and forth she brought herself out of her thoughts. Mr. Kurigan gave Ivan a weak wave and said goodbye hardly loud enough for Ivan and Katya to even hear him.

He was more interested in the woman in front of him. The more time he spent with her the more time he found he wanted to spend with her. She intrigued him and he wanted to get to know her better.

Mrs. Hughes giggled "That Ivan is quite a charmer, isn't he." She avoided eye contact with Mr. Kurigan and began walking, all the while focusing on the path ahead of them. Ivan and Katya were no longer visible.

Mr. Kurigan explained as he walked side by side with Mrs. Hughes "He knows a beautiful woman when he sees one." He cleared his throat. He shocked himself with his response and was a little embarrassed, but he couldn't help himself. It was true. She was a gorgeous woman.

Mrs. Hughes felt butterflies in her stomach. She hadn't received this kind of attention or compliments from any man in such a long time and it felt foreign to her, but still nice.

Mr. Kurigan broke the awkward silence between them, "Mrs. Hughes, you do not have the same accent as most people in this area. Are you not from these parts?"

"No, I am not from these parts. Good observation Mr. Kurigan. I'm Scottish. "

"I see, I see and what was it that brought you to England?" Mr. Kurigan was curious.

"Work, plain and simple. Most girls I grew up with married the local boys and worked on farms, they had children, some were happy most were not. A Farmers life is difficult and sometimes unpredictable. I craved order and stability and so I went into service."

"I can guess what brought you to England Mr. Kurigan. Did any of your family come with you?"

Mr. Kurigan sighed softly before he answered her. "I have no family Mrs. Hughes, everyone is gone. I was an only child and any distant family I had...well...they are all gone as well. I never married and I have no children." He answered her quietly with a sadness in his voice that touched Elsie. She couldn't imagine being alone in the world without a family. She had siblings and cousins in Scotland and then of course she had her family at Downton. "

Did you know Ivan in Russia?" Elsie thought maybe she had upset him asking about his family. She didn't want the conversation to be uncomfortable for either of them so she changed the subject again.

"Uh...Yes...Yes I knew Ivan in Russia...we...we worked for the same person. Ivan worked as a farmer on the estate along with his family. Our employer was what you say here, of land gentry? He asked Mrs. Hughes, He wasn't sure if he was using the correct terms. She just knodded and let him continue."He was wealthier than you could ever imagine and owned much property, not only in Russia but all over Europe, even in England...that is why I learned English. I was responsible for many business affairs here." He explained to Mrs. Hughes. "During the revolution our employer was killed and his land and most if his wealth was seized, they burned his entire estate and began killing anyone that was loyal to him or worked for him. Ivan, Katya and I barely made it out of Russia with our clothes on our backs. Ivan lost his entire family and Katya doesn't know whom if anyone remains from her family." He kept his gaze down on the path ahead of them. They walked at a slow steady pace. The sound of the gravel filling the silence between them until one of them spoke again.

"Now I understand what you meant by Ivan having experienced great loss, it is amazing he still manages to exhibit so much exuberance." Mrs. Hughes said in astonishment. "

"When you have lost as much as Ivan and Katya have you learn not to take the good things in life for granted Mrs. Hughes. They have their health and they have each other and for this they are happy."

Mr. Kurigan smiled at Mrs. Hughes. It was the first smile she had seen on his face all day and she couldn't help but smile back upon hearing what he said about his friends. It was obvious he cared deeply for them and Elsie found this very endearing.

The Abbey had come into full view and Mrs. Hughes still wanted to discuss ideas about where to continue having classes. She was hoping she could continue the conversation with Mr. Kurigan. She still had the rest of her day to herself. She pondered if she could walk the grounds with him a bit more to discuss a plan of action but she was quite parched from the walking and decided maybe she would ask him to join her for some tea.

"Mr. Kurigan, we never discussed any ideas on where to continue the tutoring and how to acquire materials to teach. Would you like to join me for some tea so we may consider this further?" She asked as she stopped walking to hear his answer.

"I would not mind a cup of tea, that would be nice and maybe we can...how do you say...storm the brains?" He asked her squinting his eyes, having a feeling he got the saying wrong.

Mrs. Hughes brought her hand to her mouth to stifle a giggle and shook her head back and forth, "brain storm Mr. Kurigan, brain storm!"

They continued their discussion inside while they enjoyed their tea. Mrs. Patmore had joined them as well. The three of them were laughing while informing Mrs. Patmore of the events that occured earlier today.

"Where did you learn to whistle like that? Poor Mr. William's, I think you've impaired his ear permanently!" Mr. Kurigan asked Mrs. Hughes as he let out a hearty chuckle.

Mrs. Hughes laughed. "I'm a farmer's daughter Mr. Kurigan, it's the first thing I was taught to do. Poor Mr. William's I didn't even realize his ear got the brunt of it!"

" You whistled to get them to listen to you? How loud was she?" Beryl asked in astonishment thinking to herself _you think you know a person._

Still laughing Mr. Kurigan went on to explain the rest of the events to Mrs. Patmore "You should have seen her, she was full of anger when Mr. Mulgrew would not listen to reason, it took myself and Dr. Clarkson to hold her back, she is small but very mighty!"

"Well that doesn't surprise me one bit Mr. Kurigan this one has quite a hot temper on her, but I can't say we've ever had to physically restrain her!" Mrs. Patmore laughed so hard she snorted , setting off another fit of laughter between the three of them.

Mrs. Patmore was the first to excuse herself from the table, "Thank you for a very enjoyable break from my work but if you'll excuse me Mr. Kurigan I must get on with dinner preparations."

Mr. Kurigan stood from the table "Thank you for the company and tea Mrs. Patmore, it was a pleasure to sit with such great company." He extended his hand to her and shook hers gently. She excused herself from the room. He grabbed his hat that was laying on the empty chair next to him and remained standing.

"Mrs. Hughes, I must be going as well. Thank you for all of your help this morning and for the tea. I will speak with the others and we shall consider these suggestions. I think if we could acquire a building that could be used as our own place to gather as a community it would help us feel more like this is our own, like home."

"Mr. Kurigan, you said your employer had property here, is there some way you can acquire some of this land for yourselves?"

"We shall see Mrs. Hughes, we shall see." He replied as they both walked to the servants entrance door. He was pensive now and their moods had gone from jovial and funny to pensive and serious.

Mr. Carson could hear the housekeeper was speaking to someone in the hall and he didn't want to appear to be snooping but he couldn't help myself. He heard the Russian accent and was curious to see who it was that she was speaking to. His heart sped up when he saw the voice belonged to Mr. Kurigan, the man that had joined them for dinner the other evening. The man that Mrs. Hughes thought was "easy on the eyes" as Mrs. Patmore put it. He could never admit it out loud that he was jealous of this man. He felt envious because there was nothing in Mr. Kurigans way preventing him from being with Mrs. Hughes if he wanted to be with her. Unlike Mr. Carson, rules and traditions kept him away from his hearts desire. He felt badly for eaves dropping and reluctantly went into his pantry as the two new friends said their goodbyes.

Mrs. Hughes placed her poppy flowers in a small vase on her desk. The vibrant red color was a welcomed reminder of the beautiful weather ahead. The summer season was quickly approaching them and this was a time that was bitter sweet for Mrs. Hughes. Although her work load was lightened considerably due to the lack of family and visitors in the home, there was still enough work to keep her busy. She often took some time while the family was away to visit her family in Scotland for a few days. Last season she was able to join Mr. Carson in London when the housekeeper there had fallen ill. It wasn't exactly an easy summer but a welcomed break from the norm. She was happy for that time she spent in London last year, her friendship had changed with her collegue. Things were changing slowly but she didn't expect it to progress any other way. Mrs. Hughes hoped that writing letters while he was away this season was going to be enough to keep things moving. She refused to see his time away as a set back. They were more relaxed with each other and it was such a welcomed change, she enjoyed seeing the less rigid side of Mr. Carson. Especially the side she had seen the day in the laundry room with the spilled buckets. She chuckled to herself as she reflected on that day and made her way to finish her inventory she had left behind today. She and Mr. Carson were more alike that she wanted to think they were. It was her day off but she could not help thinking of the unfinished work she had left behind. She approached her desk and gathered her papers and set off to finish her work before dinner. If she finished this today tomorrow she could possibly take a walk outside.

Mr. Carson was upstairs serving dinner in the dining room, when he over heard the most unexpected news.

"Papa, Tom and I have been discussing a few things regarding the season and some affairs that need seeing to. Summer is the most crucial time of year for our farming interests at Downton and I can't possibly be gone an entire season and leave Tom to oversee things by himself." Mary was relieved to have gotten this off of her chest. she was dreading having to argue her reasons for staying behind this summer.

"Mary, what are you suggesting? " Cora had asked with concern.

"You're not sayin you're going to skip the season in London?" Her father asked surprised giving Tom a suspicious look.

"I have nothing to do with this, you know what she's like you raised her after all." Tom declared as he gave his father in law a smirk.

"I don't want to spend my entire time in London this summer, there are many reasons keeping me here for one the many business affairs that need my attention. I'm also thinking of George, I didn't like that he was away from Isobel for weeks at a time; I saw how much he lit up when she visited during the season last year and I hate for too much time to pass between visits. Besides he and Sybbie have grown so fond of each other he will miss his playmate if we are gone too long." Mary had her mind made up and it was obvious no one was going change it for her.

"I agree with Mary, the entire season in London is just too long to be away from Downton, especially when the little ones are concerned." Edith had surprised everyone with the comment. She of all people supporting her sister's reasons for not going away for the entire season. She had her own reasons for not staying in London.

Even though she wasn't able to be a mother to her own child it pained her so much to think she couldn't catch glimpses of her little one when she felt the need too. "I may not stay the entire season In London either, I may just go back and forth when I feel the need." She lifted her wine glass to her mouth and avoided all eye contact with anyone at the table.

Mr. Carson stood in his corner wondering what this meant logistically for him and Barrow. Will Barrow stay here or would Carson. The same thought was going on in Mr. Barrow's head as well. He wanted to go to London and show his lordship that he could run a house without Mr. Carson. "

Well, I can say I'm looking forward to going to London and I do not plan on making my way back to Downton until the last possible minute. Last season was an adventure to say the least." Rose's smile reached her eyes recalling all the mischief she has gotten herself into.

"Rose, don't remind me of your adventures please. I may decide we all stay at Downton for the season." Robert shot her a warning. She lowered her head regretting ever bringing it up. "

Well, I do hope you two will join us frequently while we are there, we will miss you." Cora said hopefully. "

I can't speak for Edith but I will most likely come a few days at a time if I'm not needed here, but it's best for George." Mary was secretly hoping that being at Downton would also give her the privacy she needed when it came to her suitors. She didn't want her parents influencing her decisions when it came to Anthony or Charles Blake for that matter.

Edith felt a great sense of relief as well. It was difficult enough to catch glimpses of her little one living in Downton, being in London would only make her more miserable. Her parents thought it was odd she wouldn't stay in London the entire season, but they saw many changes in Edith lately and she just recently seemed to be getting back to normal and didn't want to risk upsetting her by insisting she join them for the entire time.

"Carson we will have to discuss how we will split the staff for the season since half of us plan on being in London and half will be in Downton." See what you think Is best and we shall discuss it.

"Certainly m'lord." Charles kept a straight face and erect posture when internally he was elated and if he could he would dance a jig.

He was so happy that the decision was left to him to separate the staff as he saw fit. Mr. Barrows' wheels were turning as he thought about Mr. Carson and what decision he would make.

Tbc...

**So it looks like when I Googled the Russian name for clarity or purity the name Katya came up and in the previous chapter I spelled it incorrectly. Thanks to a reviewer the mistake was pointed out to me... I've been making mistakes with the Russian names and I'm sorry. Just goes to show you, I'm not of Russian descent :-). Next chapter lots of Chelsie! Please review, your reviews shape the story and I love hearing from you guys. You're all so kind for taking the time to leave me a message. I love reading your reactions and thoughts.**


	7. Chapter 7

Mrs. Hughes had made her way up to the linen closets and was completely surprised by what she saw when she reached her destination. She had only a few more baskets of the new inventory to put away and to record in her ledger. _Why _ _put off the work until tomorrow?_ It would be best to finish up this evening. This is the kind if thing she often thought to herself. She would be able to relax the rest of the evening; tomorrow would be a breeze of a day without the thought of putting away linens looming over her head. Holding her papers in her hand she noticed different hand writing on them. It was Mr. Carson's writing! She could not believe it.

"_Did he finish this for me?"_ She whispered out loud to herself as she scanned the ledger a bit closer. She opened the large doors to the closets and saw that the linen filled baskets were gone and the linens that were in them had been put away neatly. She smiled as she bit her bottom lip while admiring his work.

She was touched by his actions and hugged her ledger to her chest. He had been doing a lot of this lately. When she would speak with him about his efforts he would often respond with "_It was nothing..." Or "I had some extra time..."_ She was always appreciative of course but these actions often times confused her. He made no efforts romantically towards her. They were not courting, and she wasn't sure of their "understanding" between them.

Why else would he take such care in doing these kind of things...He never did them before. She was afraid to be the first one to bring it up. What if she was reading this all wrong what if he was just being kind.

Being in the presence of Ivan and Katya today made her think of a life she could have had if she had married and not gone into service. Their love for each other was so evident in the way Ivan walked side by side with his wife stopping to pick her flowers; and by how he made his wife laugh. Hearing the compliments from Ivan and Mr. Kurigan stirred emotions in her she hadn't felt in ages. It was nice to be on the receiving end of a man's attention. Especially one as handsome and mysterious as Mr. Kurigan. Elsie longed for this kind of attention from Mr. Carson. Wishing she could hear him tell her that he thought she was beautiful.

She put those thoughts aside and closed the door to the closet and went downstairs to enjoy the rest of her night off, now that she didn't have to organize the linens. Maybe this evening she would just bite the bullet and ask Mr. Carson why he's been doing all this.

Mrs. Hughes was pleased that tomorrow she would have a bit more time to herself thanks to Mr. Carson's kind deed. Maybe she would think of something nice to do in return for him.

Mr. Carson was elated with the news he had heard while serving the family their dinner. He couldn't believe his luck. He had a plan alright. Mr. Barrow will be going to London and he was going to stay at Downton.

Mr. Carson wasn't so sure how Mr. Barrow was going to like going to London. Staying at Downton was much less work during the season there wasn't any entertaining going on and the servants that stay in Yorkshire found they had a lot of time off to do as they pleased while the family was away. There were no visitors, no parties to plan.

Even when Mr. Branson stayed on at Downton during the season the work caring for his needs was light. Mr. Branson didn't like being fussed over and spent most of his evenings at the pub for dinner. It would be a much more laid back atmosphere at Downton in the summer than in London.

While the family made their way into the parlor after dinner Mr. Carson took the opportunity to see how Mr. Barrow would take the thought of going to London for the season.  
Testing the waters so to speak, Mr. Carson approached the sly under butler.

"Mr. Barrow, what would you say to attending to the family in London this season while I stay on here? I think we can spare Mr. Molesley to assist you as well." Mr. Carson asked, he didn't realize he was holding his breath until he heard Mr. Barrow respond.

"I would say, I was hoping you would send me there, it will give me the opportunity to show the family that I can run a house by myself. I'll have to run it someday Mr. Carson, you can't do this forever, I imagine you won't be doing this much longer." Barrows smirked and turned on his heels away from Mr. Carson. He couldn't resist the jab.

Just for the remark Barrow made Mr. Carson gave his idea a second thought; but the chance to spend a season at Downton with Mrs. Hughes brought him back to his senses. He thought if he played his cards right Mr. Barrow could be running Downton sooner than later.  
Knowing that Mr. Barrow was on board with the idea pleased Charles to no end.

The servants were all settling into the servants hall for dinner. Mr. Barrow strutted in very pleased with himself. This did not go unnoticed by Mrs. Hughes. She couldn't help but be suspicious of Mr. Barrow. Was he up to something? This set Elsie on edge. She anticipated that Mr. Carson would be in shortly and based on his mood she might be able to decipher if Barrow had done something undermining.

She was surprised to see Mr. Carson enter the hall in good spirits. Maybe Mr. Barrow hadn't attacked yet. Maybe he was still waiting for the perfect time. Mrs. Hughes shook the thoughts from her head and sat down to dinner. _My goodness _ _Elsie, that one certainly makes you quite paranoid..._ she thought to herself.

As the food was being passed around Mr. Carson smiled broadly. Mrs. Hughes returned his smile. He caught her off guard and his smile almost made her chuckle. He continued to stare at her while the smile remained on his face. It was as if he was under a trance and falling deeper and deeper under a spell. Mrs. Hughes turned her gaze away from him to avoid giggling in his face his expression was hilarious, but when she turned back to look at him he was still at it. He didn't even notice that everyone was waiting for him to take his serving of food so that they may take theirs. He was still day dreaming when the giggles and chuckles all around the table brought him out if his thoughts. He became terribly embarrassed by his actions.

Mr. Carson cleared his throat and took his serving and passed the platter down to the next person. Not before he set everyone straight with a warnful gaze.

Thomas didn't even wait for Mr. Carson to discuss anything with his lordship before he decided he would show off and brag about Mr. Carson's suggestion.

Talking to no one in particular Thomas took it upon himself to make an announcement... "It appears that Lady Mary and Lady Edith will not be spending the entire season in London this year with the rest of the family." This certainly got everyone's attention. The clinging of the utensils on the plates had quieted down considerably. All eyes went back and forth to Mr. Barrow and Mr. Carson waiting for further explanation.

"Mr. Barrow I haven't finalized anything with his lordship yet.." Mr. Carson interjected.  
Thomas cut him off and didn't let him finish.

"I know you are still considering your options but I'm just talking about the the change in plans. Thomas thought. "_Shit, I hope _ _he didn't change his mind, did he? Damn it, you just had to push it with the snotty _ _comment upstairs about the old goat not being able to do the job much longer."_ Thomas was getting nervous that he angered Mr. Carson and that he might change his mind, but didn't dare show his emotions at the table. He did his best to remain cool.

"Mr. Carson, is this true? Lady Mary hasn't mentioned anything to me..." Anna had asked looking back and forth from Mr. Carson to Mr. Bates who was just as surprised as his wife. Anna was hoping this was wrong. That would mean she and Mr. Bates would be separated for most of the season except for when Lady Mary planned to visit London.

Mr. Carson failed to see that this change in plans was not ideal for everyone. "Well, since you've brought it up... It appears that Lady Edith and Lady Mary will be spending most of the season in Yorkshire and only going into London when they feel the need. Which means we need to separate the staff differently this year. There are no extravagant parties being planned this year. I'm anticipating a few guest will visit in London for normal dinner parties and get togethers. We will need staff here to see to the needs of the lady's, although I do not anticipate them entertaining often." Mr. Carson began to explain. Now was as good a time as any to discuss the matter.

Mrs. Hughes was listening intently, curious as to who would stay and who would go. She secretly hoped that Charles would remain at Downton.

Mr. Carson continued "I think it's best that Mr. Barrow go to London and I stay on at Downton. Mr. Molesly you will be going as well again this year to assist Mr. Barrow. James I think you will stay on here with me."

James sank in his chair, disappointed he was stuck in Yorkshire, the summers are so boring. He just sat there and sulked. Mr. Molesley let out the breath he was holding and gave Miss Baxter a relieved expression. Miss Baxter lowered her head and smiled shyly at her plate. She was happy Mr. Molesly was going to be in London with her again this season. Being alone with Mr. Barrow in London would have been torture for her.

Mrs. Hughes could not help but smile inwardly at the news. Charles had glanced at her and could not see any outward signs that she was pleased with the announcement. She quickly brought her wine glass to her mouth to conceal her smirk and happiness. Hoping she could hide her elation from Mr. Carson. She had succeeded.

Mr. Carson remained silent the rest of the time at dinner. He was hoping maybe this evening he would be able to decipher if Elsie was happy with this new circumstance.

Mrs. Hughes was determined first of all to thank Mr. Carson for putting the last of the linens away and hopefully clarifying where they stood in regards to their feelings if any for each other. She was more nervous than she'd ever been.

She had just set aside her reading for the evening when she heard his baritone voice ask if she would join him for a glass of wine.

"Mrs. Hughes, are you feeling up to some company? Perhaps a glass of wine if you are interested?" He was hoping she would say yes. He was looking forward to spending time with her all day.

"A glass of wine would be perfect Mr. Carson. I've had quite an interesting day. I think I deserve a glass...maybe two." She sighed and gave him a soft smile.

He entered the room holding the decanter of wine. She made quick work of getting two glasses from her sideboard.

Mrs. Hughes gently set the glasses down on her little table, while Mr. Carson poured the wine for them, she went back to the sideboard to grab a small paper bag. When he was done pouring the wine she handed him the small bag.

" What is this? For me?" He asked as he slowly reached out to take the bag from her hand. Their fingers brushed sending tingling sensations through their bodies.

"Yes, I know how much you love the chocolate clusters with raisins and peanuts. It's the least I could do to make up for the spilled buckets earlier in the week and thank you for finishing up the closet for me." She was most appreciative as she handed Mr. Carson the bag. It wasn't exactly how she would have liked to have thanked him, but it was the best way she could.

"Well, thank you but it was nothing, I saw you didn't have much more to do and how it had annoyed you to leave the work undone, so I quickly finished before I got on with my day." She had anticipated he would have answered this way.

Changing the subject he chuckled as he held up the bag, "You really shouldn't have my trousers are getting a bit snug." He moved to sit down in his chair as Mrs. Hughes settled into her seat.

Lifting her glass she gently scolded Mr. Carson before she took a sip, "Oh non sense, I'll hear none of that, you are perfect just the way you are." She said the words before she could stop her self and took a much larger gulp of wine than she had expected to.

A warm flush came over Mr. Carson..._She is just being kind_, he thought to himself. He gave her a smile and turned his attention to the bag.

He looked into the bag of chocolates and immediately popped a cluster into his mouth, handing the bag to her he gestured for her to take one. She reached into the bag avoiding his gaze and took a bite of the cluster. They were both quiet and the silence was awkward.

"It's no wonder you like these so much Mr. Carson, these are delicious." Chewing the chocolate quickly not even taking a moment to really taste it, she took another long sip of her wine to wash it down with, nearly finishing her glass. Her nerves were really getting the best of her tonight.

Mr. Carson followed her lead and drained his glass in a few chugs. His nerves were shot and he proceeded to pour them each another glass of initial glass was slowly working its magic and helped in calming their anxieties.

"So...how was your day Mrs. Hughes? From the laughter I heard in the servants hall it sounded as though it was quiet eventful. " Mr. Carson was trying to steer their conversation to a different topic other than himself.

"It was quite eventful, it appears that the prejudices of the villagers and their fears are prohibiting the refugees to assimilate and build their homes here. We were denied access to the school and when I had arrived everyone was hashing it out. There was so much shouting, it was a fiasco." She shook her head back in forth in displeasure as she began explaining to Mr. Carson.

"Let me guess, something tells me you were able to get them to listen to reason?" He asked as he raised his eyebrows playfully and grabbed another chocolate cluster from the bag.

"Well, not quite, I was able to get them to stop shouting at one another at least." She smirked slyly at him.

He chuckled as he spoke "How did you manage that?

" Well... I whistled so loudly, I shocked them. Poor Mr. William's, I'm sure his ear is still ringing!" She giggled and took another sip of wine.

"Mrs. Hughes! Wonders never cease, one of many hidden talents I'm sure." Mr. Carson gasped pretending to be shocked as he chuckled again.

Mrs. Hughes was happy to hear the laughter escaping from Charles again. He seemed to be so much more relaxed with her than he used to be in the past. She was hoping it wasn't the effects of the wine. Mrs. Hughes could not help herself but flirt a little with the butler.

"Hmm, yes Mr. Carson one of many talents I keep hidden until the timing for them is right." Her voice was low and beguiling. She kept her gaze locked on his face.

He slowly took a sip of wine and kept his gaze on her. He watched her as she bit her lip. She had no idea how her little habit only made him want to kiss her every time she did this. He was feeling warm and it wasn't the effects of the wine. It was all Elsie. Little did she know that Mr. Carson had often fantasized about her and her "many hidden talents."

_She can't possibly be flirting with me_. He wished that were the case. He cleared his voice and continued discussing her account of the days events... "Were you able to come to any agreements or resolutions?" He asked as he stared at his knees.

"No, there was no reasoning with stupidity." She stared at her wine glass running her finger around the edge.

Mr. Carson held the bag of chocolates out to her and she nodded her head no. He began to fold the bag closed and set it aside.

Elsie was growing bolder as the second glass of wine was taking effect. She was building up her nerve to take the plunge. Charles was always going to have to be led by Elsie to relax and open up a bit. The day on the beach was a brave moment for her and she threw caution to the wind, hoping for the best. She was pleasantly surprised that he took her hand that day. She was happy for the small gestures of kindness he showed her lately.

"I am pleased you will be staying at Downton this summer Mr. Carson. I enjoyed the time we spent together last season." She held her breath waiting and hoping he gave her some indication he felt the same or anything at all.

It pleased him to hear her say that. He felt a warm sensation run through his body. "I enjoyed it as well. Mrs. Hughes. I think Mr. Barrow will be able to handle the challenge. After all, I can't do this job forever. I'm not sure I want to do this much longer either." He held her gaze wishing he could read her mind and thoughts. Neither one having the courage to tell each other their real feelings. Well, you had a long day I should say goodnight. Thank you for the chocolates." He smiled as he lifted the bag.

She knew he didn't want to discuss it any further for tonight but she was overjoyed by what he had said. He was speaking of retiring someday and from the sounds of it sooner than later. She was hoping that she would be part of his plan when he finally left Downton some day.

" Yes it's getting late, tomorrow is another day. No thanks needed for the chocolates. It's the least I could do for all the nice things you've been doing lately. It's so thoughtful of you. I wish I could do more."

He got up from his seat and prepared to bid her goodnight when he said, " There is one thing you could do that would please me."

She raised and eyebrow and wondered what he was getting at.

He asked leaning in to her and whispered..." You can let me hear that earth shattering whistle one of these days?" He chuckled.

"Really?" She questioned him furrowing her eyebrows and fighting a smile.

Shaking her head in disbelief she told him "I may just catch you off guard one of these days and surprise you."

Mr. Carson laughed at the thought. "Please don't try it while I'm holding the silver or anything sharp!"

"Well then you better make sure to stay on my good side Mr. Carson!"

They both giggled as Mrs. Hughes turned the lights off in her office. She loved to hear him chuckle and laugh. It wasn't often she hoped this season would bring many opportunities to make Mr. Carson laugh and happy.

**TBC...**

**Please leave a review...let me know if you liked or disliked anything...I love to hear from everyone!**


	8. Chaprter 8

Mr. Kurigan had come up with a solution to the dilemma of finding a place for their little community to congregate. He was very secretive and vague when anyone had asked how he had managed such a feat. He would often reply, when asked, that his employer had many contacts in England that were able to come through for him. Now they needed to raise enough money to repair the existing buildings on the property. The land had a few abandoned structures on them. Mr. Kurigan had asked the refugees their opinions and it was decided the largest of the buildings would be fixed first. It would serve as a hall for gatherings and holding meetings.

All that was needed now was to raise some funds to spruce up the building. The roof was solid but the interior was in dire need of cleaning and painting. All the windows were broken and the plumbing was ruined from years of neglect. Mr. Kurigan was confident that the refugees would pull together and get it ready for use.

Mrs. Crawley had just been visiting master George. Lady Mary was leaving for London for the week. She had promise her mother that she would make an effort to spend the first week in London along with Tom and Sybbie so that she could show her grand children off to her London friends. Isobel wanted to say goodbye to her grandson before they left. She was eager to find Mrs. Hughes to tell her the exciting news.

"Carson, is Mrs. Hughes available?" Mrs. Crawley asked as she descended from the steps holding master George in her arms.

Mr. Carson was surprised to see the woman holding the boy. George was holding a toy in his hands and smiling at the butler. He started bouncing in his grandmother's arms as they stood in front of Mr. Carson.

George held his hands out to Mr. Carson indicating he wanted to be held by the gentle giant. The boy lunged forward and practically threw himself into the arms of the butler.

Mr. Carson reacted quickly and instinctively grabbed the child to help his grandmother from dropping the tyke.

George squealed with joy and held up his little stuffed bear for the butler to admire.

"Is Mrs. Hughes available today Carson? I was wondering if I would be able to have a word with her to discuss some news." asked Mrs. Crawley. She was out of breath from coming down the steps with the active baby.

Mr. Carson was holding George and trying to keep him from undoing his tie.

"I believe she is in her office." Handing the child back to his grandmother and adjusting his tie.

Mr. Carson watched as the woman went in search of the housekeeper. Holding George always stirred thoughts in him of what it would be like to be a grandfather or to have had a family of his own...with Elsie. He often would shake those thoughts, it didn't do him any good to ponder about something he couldn't change. It often made him sad.

Mrs. Crawley knocked on the housekeepers door.

"Come in!" Mrs. Hughes called out assuming it was a servant needing some assistance.

Mrs. Crawley peeked her head around the door, "Hello Mrs. Hughes, I hope you don't mind us stopping in."

Mrs. Hughes was pleasantly surprised to see Mrs. Crawley with Master George in her arms.

As she entered the office she observed how neat and orderly Mrs. Hughes office was. In her opinion it was characteristic of a leader. She was pleased to be working along side someone this structured and systematic. She knew Mrs. Hughes would be a great asset to her cause.

"Oh, who do we have here!" Mrs. Hughes stood from her chair and approached her guest. Gesturing for them to enter her office Mrs. Hughes closed the door behind them and grasped little Georges tiny hand. Smiling at the little boy Mrs. Hughes asked "to what do I owe this most pleasant visit."

"I thought I would come down and inform you of the new development. It appears that Mr. Kurigan has been able to acquire some land. The best part is that the property is here in Yorkshire and there are a few existing buildings already on it."

"That's wonderful news, but how did he manage this?" Mrs. Hughes was surprised.

"That's a good question. Everyone is wondering the same thing. When I asked he only said that his contacts and benefactors wished to remain anonymous and he could not betray their trust. It was part of their agreement." George was lunging towards Mrs. Hughes wishing to be held by her.

Once in her arms he played with her broach on her blouse, running his fingers over it.

"Mr. Kurigan is proving to be quite a resourceful and even mysterious man." She said while smiling at the little boy in her arms who was now tapping her cheek with the palm of his hand.

"He is being very secretive about all this anyway." Mrs. Crawley explained as she approached Mrs. Hughes and held her grandson' s tiny hand to stop him from slapping Mrs. Hughes face. "George, be gentle love. Come here."

Mrs. Hughes handed the toddler back to his grandmother and chuckled. He laid his head down on his grandmother's shoulder and dropped his little bear to suck his thumb.

Mrs. Hughes picked up the bear and handed it back to Mrs. Crawley.

"As I was explaining there are a few buildings on the property but they are all abandoned and need a bit of work. The largest of the buildings is going to be used as a gathering place. However it needs some work, and this is where we could use your expertise!" Mrs. Crawley beamed at Mrs. Hughes.

"My expertise? Whatever do you mean?" Mrs. Hughes asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, we need to organize some fund raising to fix the building. It is in need of a good cleaning, painting and repairs. I was hoping you would assist me in organizing something."

" Well, this is a good time of year to plan something, as my responsibilities here are minimal now that most of the family is away and I only really have to delegate the chores to the staff. I'll do what I can Mrs. Crawley.

"Wonderful Mrs. Hughes, I knew I could count on you. I must get George back to Nanny before he falls asleep on my shoulder. We can discuss some ideas when you are free."

"Alright...let me know what I can do." Whispering as she gently patted Georges back who had now fallen asleep in his grandmother's arms.

Mrs. Crawley knodded goodbye as Mrs. Hughes held the door for her friend to leave.

Mrs. Hughes thought about the news Mrs. Crawley told her. How did Mr. Kurigan manage to acquire the land? He intrigued her. The handsome Russian was mysterious indeed. Mrs. Hughes was curious to find out what he was about.

TBC

**I know it's a short one but this nonsense was coming to me and I thought I would set some things up for future chapters. Please review, I love hearing your thoughts good or bad. **


End file.
